Strawberry Series
by GravityNeko
Summary: Bottom line: I got tired of having so many stories piling up, so I finally got off my lazy butt and compiled all these Strawberry one-shots.. Greatest moments of Ichigo!
1. A Strawberry Christmas

**A/N: Early Christmas story! Its Ichigo's 2nd Christmas! (I hope to do another Christmas story; a Gravitation Christmas Carol, if you will) Hope you like this one! One-shot!

* * *

**

**:Christmas Morning: **

**Ichigo Uesugi sat on the floor in front of the Christmas tree; her tou-san, Yuki looking down upon her, a mug of hot coffee in his hand. "Merry Christmas, Ichi-honey..." her okaa-chan, Shuichi Shindou murmured softly and sweetly to his daughter. He pulled her into his lap and smiled up at the love of his life. Yuki's amber eyes danced with a smile of their own. "This one..." He pulled a large present tied with a shiny bow from under the large tree. "It's from your tou-san and me." The toddler tore at the paper, her golden locks shining as bright as the Christmas lights, her amethyst eyes sparkling. "Mine!" she declared, snatching the present to her small frame. **

**Shuichi laughed, leaning back on the palms of his hands.**

"**Ichigo.."**

"**Don't scold her." His lover's voice broke through his own.**

"**Huh?" **

"**She's only a child, Shuichi."**

"**Our child." He wrapped his arms tight around the amethyst eyed imp. **

"**That's right.."**

**The baby started to tear at the box again. "Here, sweety, let me help you..." His hands dwarfed her small ones as he tore away the pretty colored paper then opened the flaps to the box. **

**Ichigo squealed when she saw what was in there.**

"**DOGGY!" she announced, snatching the stuffed-pup from the box. **

**Eiri Yuki grinned slightly and sat down next to the mother of his child. He watched as little Ichi's eyes lit up as she tossed the puppy into the air then hugged it to her as if it were a life line. The dog was brown with black patches."What're gonna name the dog, Ichi-honey..." "The toddler ignored him, continuing to play with her new-found toy. "Dogggy! She squealed again. Shuichi cocked his head. "I think she's named it 'Doggy'." Yuki said from his side. He took a sip of coffee. "Doggy, eh?" He smiled, light filling his own violet eyes. "That's a perfect name, Ichigo. "The little girl then leaned up and planted a big kiss on her okaa-chan's nose. He laughed. **

"**I love you, Ichi..."**

"**That goes double for me." He gave his daughter's cheek a slight loving pinch on her chubby cheek. **

"**Isn't she the most beautiful thing, you've ever seen, Yuki?" **

"**Couldn't agree with you more."**

**The pink-haired sprite looked up into his blonde-heaed lover's eyes. "I love you, Yuki." He tilted his face up, their daughter between them. "And I love you, Shuichi..." With that Yuki bestowed on his lips a Christmas kiss. **

**Fin!

* * *

**

**A/N: Short but sweet, ne? I liked it! What about you? Review onegai!**


	2. Strawberry Pocky Girl!

**A/N: Another joyous edition to the series! The first chapter of Love that Strawberry! This might take long. My DSL is down and I'm typing this from a library computer. **

**First, of all, thank you for the reviews of the series so far. :grins:

* * *

**

"**Promise not to tell," Shuichi murmured, facing his young daughter.**

**Eight year old Ichi looked at the treat with longing. **

"**Promise?"**

**She twisted, thinking about this for a moment. "Ichigo..." "I promise! Now, give me it!" "Say please, young lady." "Please, please, pretty please with strawberries on top and ice-cream in the middle!" Shuichi laugh at their private joke. **

"**Kay!" He gave her the box of Strawberry Pocky; why he did it, only the "bunny" would know... **

"**SHUICHI!" Yuki shouted, watching his daughter; the hyper child, jumping around wildly with her mouth moving non-stop.**

"**What?" The rock star came out of the kitchen with a class of OJ in his hand.**

**The older man glared at him, cigarette poised between his compressed lips. "What the hell have I told you about giving her that?" "Huh?" "Don't play dumb with me. Look at her!" He pointed to the blonde haired child who had just downed another pocky stick. **

"**Tou-san! You're home!" She hollered and flew off the couch, latching her arms around his waist, a pocky stick in her small mouth. She grinned. **

**He groaned. **

**She took a bite. **

"**Ichigo..."**

**He glared again at Shuichi. **

**Ichi then flew from her tou-san and jumped back on the couch, twisting as she vaulted upwards. "Tou-san! Okaa-san!" _Bounce, bounce!_As she turned in place, Yuki caught sight of a pink cape with a giant "PG" on it flowing from her shoulders. "What's that?" He looked to his young lover. **

"**CANDY-THEIVES BEWARE! POCKY GIRL IS HERE!" Their child shouted, leaping higher. **

**Yuki had gotten his answer. **

"**Isn't she cute, Yuki?"

* * *

**

**A/N: That was fun! LOL See what happens when you give sugar to an eight year old? LOL Enjoy! **


	3. A Strawberry for Turkey Day

**A/N: Well, folks I thought since Thanksgiving was coming up I'd do a Gravitation thanksgiving thing. Hope you enjoy! This is apart of what I'm now calling my "Strawberry Series". Can you guess why?

* * *

**

**Yuki entered his residence to what smelled like...Turkey cooking...No, not cooking. The opposite. The bad thing! Burning! He rushed in and watched his lover fan the smoke coming from the oven. The idiot still couldn't get the handle of cooking. "SHUICHI!" he rumbled, glaring at the 29 year old brunette menace. "What the hell did I tell you about cooking?" Suddenly, golden locks took the corner of his view and a feminine voice interjected, "Don't be mad, tou-san." Ten year old Ichigo looked up honestly at her other parent with big round to die for amethyst eyes. "I told okaa-chan to go ahead and start cooking. He seemed so sad." Yuki turned to his significant other. "SHE _told_ YOU!" "Well...Heh Heh. I wouldn't say told." He looked to his daughter. "More like suggested, right, Ichi-honey..."**

**The blonde slapped a hand over his face. "You're taking suggestions from a ten-year old?"**

"**Hey! I'm very mature for my age." Ichi huffed, putting on a face both of her parents knew too well as Yuki's 'don't mess with me' face. **

"**That's right, Yuki, she is."**

"**Still..."**

"**I wanted to try it. You never let me!"**

"**That's because you'll end up almost burning down the house..." The novelist snorted. "And it's not even paid for all the way! Our insurance doesn't cover recklessness by a baka." **

"**Yuki!"**

**The man sighed and Ichigo watched, smiling as her tou-san sealed his mouth over her okaa-chan's. To her, she didn't find it gross or wrong. It was just how it was. Her tou-san broke away, licking his lips. "Is that all?" "Ichigo's here..." Shuichi muttered low. She then rolled her eyes. This was getting too mushy. "Let's see what we can salvage of the turkey..." Yuki suggested, walking back into the kitchen and pulling the crispy bird out of the oven. It was black as coal; burnt to a crisp. He looked at Shuichi with amused eyes. He set the ruined bird on the counter, took off his oven mitts and started to exit the kitchen... "I hope you bake pies better than you..." "MY PIES!" The brunette ran back into the smoke filled kitchen. **

"**Baka..." He shook his head. **

"**Oh, no!" The novelist entered the kitchen again. "They're ruined!" **

**Shuichi began to sniffle, setting the pies down on the stove-top next to the OVER-cooked bird. "Baka. How many times have I told you not to cook? You're terrible. It's the only thing worse than you're singing..." "Yuki!" he sounded indignant. "I'm only kidding." "Really?" Shu-chan got up from the floor. "Sometimes I'm not so sure you are! What happened to the Yuki I knew when Ichigo was born?" "Are you going to keep asking me that?" "Yes!" "He's here." "Then he must be buried beneath the snow again." He declared with a snicker. "You should be grateful..." "Why?" "Because I'm new-improved. Better than before. Before Ichi was born I wouldn't think of going to your concerts." **

"**You still don't."**

"**That's a lie, Shuichi... I went to the other one last week." **

"**You left early, Yuki.."**

"**I had an emergency, brat."**

"**What kind of emergency could you possibly have? Heart defrosting surgery?" **

"**Ha Ha Ha!" Yuki scoffed. "Very funny..." **

**Ichigo Uesugi rolled her eyes at her parents' banter. She knew they weren't really mad at each other. This was just their nature. **

"**Are you mocking me?" **

"**Trust me, its not hard..." **

"**YUKI!"**

"**Quiet! You're going give me a headache!"**

"**Tell me you're sorry!"**

"**I'll do better than that!" **

**Ichi stopped. **

_**What's better than an apology?**_

"**What's better than an apology, Yuki?" Shuichi echoed her thoughts. **

**"Thanksgiving at Seguchi's. Get on your coat we're going over."

* * *

**

**Ichigo was bursting out laughing all the way to the Seguchi Residence. This was just too much! The look on her okaa-chan's face was priceless. "Ichigo.." her tou-san warned. "Sorry..." She snickered again. "This is better than apology?"Shuichi murmured blandly. "At least we don't have to eat the char-coal bird, Okaa-chan." She laughed again, this time louder. "Why do _I _fail to find this funny?" "Cause the jokes on you?' His daughter suggested and laughed once more. Shuichi turned in his seat and gave his daughter the 'death glare' he'd been trying to prefect. However, she only laughed again. **

**He sighed. "What the hell am I doing wrong? Why is she laughing at me, Yuki? **

**Yuki grinned. "You're not doing it right. Here, take the wheel." **

"**But..."**

"**Take it."**

**Shu-chan complied; knowing the danger in this and watched Yuki get up in his seat, catch his child's attention and give her the most frigid glare he'd ever given anyone. Ichigo, seeing this, immediately shut up. **

"**That was awesome!" He raved, letting go and letting his lover take over. "How the hell do you do that?" **

"**Practice..."**

**Their daughter started laughing again. **

"**Well, this is going to be an interesting Thanksgiving..." Shuichi murmured. **

"**Yeah. How do you get her to shut up?" Yuki asked, looking in the mirror as the girl continued to bust a gut. **

"**No idea..."

* * *

**

**A/N: Hope this was good... Somehow I got on a roll with these Strawberry stories... Review onegai!**


	4. A Cupid Named Strawberry

**AN: I know what you're thinking... ANOTHER ONE! This is another cute thought I had. I've got a ton of them in fact! Like I said, before it'll take me a while to get the next chapter of LTS up because of my DSL... :sighs: On with the show!

* * *

**

"**Tell me how they met again?" She asked looking at her _Uncle _Hiro. **

**Tatsuha sighed, "Ichi... You already know that."**

"**I know, but its sooooo romantic!" **

"**Since when does, Aniki, telling Shu-chan he hates him qualify as romantic?" **

"**He didn't mean it!"**

**Hiro and Tatsuha exchanged skeptical looks.**

"**Tou-san loves okaa-san very much!" The thirteen year old declared. **

"**I'm sure he does..."**

"**But he's such a grump!"**

**Hiro: "Where'd that come from?"**

"**Lover's Day is coming up, and tou-san hasn't made any move to do anything for my dear okaa-san..." **

"**That's Aniki for you!"**

"**We've got to do something!"**

"**We?" Tatsuha and Hiro said in unison. **

"**Yeah?" Her amethyst eyes lit up with mischief. "We gotta do something to get tou-san and okaa-san together! I've seen how he acts... Now, I'm old enough to do something about it!" **

**Tatsuha sighed. "All right, I'm in! What's the plan?"**

"**Well, first we..."

* * *

**

**Yuki touched the card that lay on top of his desk next to his laptop. It hadn't been there when he'd woke up. He picked it up, carefully opened it, and began to read:**

_**Yuki,**_

_**Meet me at the park after work. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Shu-chan**_

**He frowned . The park? What was going on here?

* * *

**

_**Brat,**_

_**Meet me at the park after work. **_

_**Yuki**_

**He smiled as he read it. Then hugged the note to his chest. What could this mean?

* * *

**

"**You wanted something? Yuki asked, coming upon the pink-haired sprite. **

"**Huh?"**

"**Did you want something?"**

"**No."**

"**What?"**

"**You called me here."**

**The novelist frowned. "I most certainly did not!" **

"**Then what's up with this, Yuki..." He shoved the paper forward.

* * *

**

**Ichigo watched from the shadows of a nearby bushing, grinning like a sun-bleached skull. **

"**And the ball is rolling..."

* * *

**

"**Never seen it!" He looked at his own message. "And this..." **

"**I went straight to work, Yuki. I didn't have time to write anything..." **

**The blonde frowned again. **

**Something odd was going on here...

* * *

**

"**What's with them!" she muttered. "Why aren't they kissing or something?"**

"**How's it going?" **

"**Not so good, Uncle Tatsuha..." Ichigo sighed. "They're here; they're just not DOING anything..."**

"**They will. Give those two time; they will."

* * *

**

"**I have a feeling a shiny haired brat is behind this..."**

**  
"Huh?"**

"**A shiny haired Strawberry."**

"**Oh! You mean..."**

"**Yeah. This is their attempt to get us together for Lover's Day."**

"**Ichi didn't do this on her own..."**

"**You're right. She has an accomplice..."**

**Shuichi knew where Yuki was going. "A blue-eyed horny guy with black hair perhaps?"**

**His lover nodded. "Yeah, that's him." He looked around. **

"**Damn! We've been found!"**

"**ICHIGO UESUGI!"**

"**Sorry, Tat-san..."**

"**I guess the cat's out of the bag..." **

"**Tatsuha, I know that's you over there!" **

**The bushes rustled and out crawled his younger brother on his hands and knees. "Never see the day." Yuki announced with a grin. "Oh, Aniki! We-I was just..." "Cut the crap, Tatsuha, before you start spouting some of your lies!" He looked around. "Where's Ichi?" Shuichi asked. "Huh?" "I SAID, cut the crap! We KNOW she's here. We KNOW she's the mastermind behind this..." Tatsuha's face fell. "Aww, c'mon, guys. She just wanted to get her parents together on Lover's Day. Is that so wrong?" **

"**It's okay, Uncle Tatsuha.." Ichigo appeared behind them with a slight smile. "I just want my parents to be happy." **

**Shuichi smiled fondly. "Ichi-honey... "He kneeled down. "We ARE happy! Isn't that right, Yuki?" **

"**Yeah." **

"**See?"**

**Ichigo shifted. "Tou-san, do you really love okaa-san?"**

"**Of course..." **

"**Then tell him that."**

"**Ichi..."**

"**Ichigo Shindou-Uesugi. Not a day goes by that I have not told Shuichi that I love him." **

"**Really?"**

"**Yes." **

"**I wanna hear it." **

**His amber eyes focused on her amethyst ones. **

**He nodded, taking his young lover by the shoulder. "Shuichi?" "Yes!" "Brat?" "Yes, Yuki!" He lowered his head, lips towards his love's. "I love you, brat..." He pressed his mouth gently to the vocalist's. Shuichi arched up on his toes to receive his love's full kiss. He closed his eyes, thoroughly tasting him as Yuki's tongue swept into his mouth. "Mmm." Ichi grinned, knowing _something_ was going on. She high-fived her uncle. "Job well done, Tat-san!" "You too, kid!" **

**Shuichi and Yuki separated, the sprite lowering himself onto the souls of his feet. "Happy Lover's Day, Yuki!" **

"**Happy Lover's Day, brat..."

* * *

**

**A/N: Another sweet story well ended! Review! **


	5. The Great Strawberry Accident Part 1

**A/N: First of all I'd like to thank, those who love my Strawberry Series. ARIGATOU! Slightly before "Love That Strawberry!"

* * *

**

**Intros**

"**Hello?" Taps the mic. "Is this thing on?" Sees the guy backstage giving her a thumbs up. "It is! Good!" The nrests her hands on the mic. "My name is Ichigo (Shindou) Uesugi. I'm 15—my birthday's coming up soon—and I am the daughter of Shuichi Shindou and Eiri Yuki, in case anyone doesn't know. **

"**How did I come about? Well, I guess it all started when my okaa-san got pregnant.."**

**Cricket, cricket. **

"**You heard me right. Pregnant."**

**Blank stares. **

"**Don't ask me how it happened, cause I can't explain it myself." Sighs. **

"**Anyway, where was I?" The blonde looks around through her amethyst eyes. "Oh yeah! It all started when I took my tou-sans car out for a joy-ride. That's right, a joyride. Underage, unlicensed joy-ride. Stupid, huh? What could I have been thinking right? I thought I could handle it, I had my friends Nene (nay-nay) and Keiko with me. I thought they could be my second pair of eyes." Sweatdrop. "I never did see that garbage truck coming... **

"**As soon as it happened, I knew I was done for...I could here my tou-san's voice ringing in my ears. He was yelling and he was yelling LOUDLY. I wince when I imagine how pissed he was. ..." "Oh, come on, Ichi, it was only the fender." Nene said. "Only the fender..." She rolled her eyes. "That and a cracked break light and windshield." Keiko added. "Riiiiight. They say that cause they weren't the ones yelled at severely." "It's not like we got off scott free..." "Yeah my mom has me grounded for a week. I'll be lucky if I get to see Shindou-san play one last time." Nene said miserably. **

"**Don't worry guy?" She sighed, her violet eyes dancing with humor. "Were only on suspension for one more week..." Keiko, "Good thing you can still have your party." "Yeah, luckily okaa-san talked tou-san out of the millennium punishment he was going to give me..." "That's good." "No. It's bad. I'm grounded afterward..." Groans. "He, Ichi," Nene interjects. "Wasn't there a point to this?" "Huh? Oh, yeah. This is how I thoroughly screwed up! Enjoy..." Sad smile.

* * *

**

**A/N: Yes, you're probably going to kill me, asking I want Love That Strawberry! But that's gonna take longer to type than thisone. I'll be alternating between this short fic. Love that Strawberry! And my Inu/Wolf's crossover, When Wolves Meet. I'll also be throwing in some more of the Strawberry Series (since I skip so many years it'll give you a taste of what Ichi was like during different stage of her life. So be patient kay? Review and enjoy onegai! **


	6. The Great Strawberry Accident Part 2

**A/N: As you can see, the story's not over. I still wanted to tell the actual story of how she wrecked the car. Thank you for those who reviewed, and a special thanx for the one who told me to continue.

* * *

**

**The Accident**

**The tires squealed and Ichigo winced as the car slammed into the garbage truck on impact_. SMASH!_ She and the other girls were thrown around in their seats; luckily they had their seat belts on. The sound of steel crunching and glass breaking sounded through the blonde's eardrums along with a car horn blaring and honking up a storm. She was paralyzed for a moment in the driver's seat until she gained enough sense to check on her friends, Keiko and Nene. The two other girls' eyes were wide in shock, it was clear to see they were very shaken by the incident. "Are you guys, okay?" Ichi asked, unbuckling the seat belt from herself and turning around in the seat to look at her frightened class mates. **

**Neither girl said anything for the moment, too stunned to move or speak she supposed. "Girls?" The other girl became worried. "Keiko? Nene? Are you two all right back there? Speak to me!" She leaned over and shook their shoulders. Nene was the first one to shake herself out of the traumatized stupor. "Yeah..." The short raven-haired girl with the red barrette put a hand to her forehead. "I think so..." She turned to look at her friend. "How about you, Keiko?" It took a moment for Keiko to wake up. "Huh?" "Are you okay?" The two girls asked. "Yeah... I think so..." She parroted. "All right... Now I can start panicking." Ichigo started to hyper ventilate as she got out of the car. She walked around and inspected the back of her tou-san's vehicle. **

"**Great Kami..." She moaned, waving her hands around.**

**The taillight was what they had heard breaking up on impact, the bumper was smash into oblivion and a crack had made its way up the back windshield. She gulped seeing this. "Oh, damn! How in Kami's name am I gonna explain this to tou-san?" A man jumped down from the garbage truck and came over to her. "Are you okay little lady?" "Yeah, I'm fine. We're fine." She still looked panicky. "HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID?" She looked at the man. "I swear I didn't see you, sir!" "Alll the same, I think I'm gonna have to get your insurance information..." Ichigo blanched. She didn't have insurance. Hell! She didn't even have a proper license. All she had was a driver's permit. She'd been just hoping to go for a short drive around the block—and she hadn't made it out of the driveway. She groaned. "I am so dead..." **

"**Isurance, miss?"**

"**Isurance! Yeah sure! Could you hold just a second?"**

"**Sure." **

"**Thanks!" **

**She ran back to the sanctity of the car and whipped out her cell phone as soon as she was inside. She stopped. '_Who could she cal? Okaa-san? No, tou-san could very easil;y squeeze something like this out of him.' _Ichigo dialed the next best person she could think of...

* * *

**

"**Mosh moshi!" Tohma Seguchi said, upon answering the phone in his office.**

"**_Uncle Tohma..._" **

"**Yes, Ichigo?" He flipped through a rolodex. "What is it?"**

"**_I need your help right away! Could you meet me in front of my house?"_**

"**Of course! Any particular reason?"**

"**_Could we talk about this when you get here?"_**

"**That could be arranged. All right, little Blossom, I'm coming."**

**With that he hung up his phone and got up from his desk, slipping on his long coat and began to make his way out the door just as Sakano-san was coming in. "Seguchi-san?" "Something has come up, Sakano-san. We will have to post-pone our meeting." He stepped outside the door, stopping at the secretary's desk. "Otaka-san, hold all my calls while I'm gone. Oh! And reschedule my meeting with Bad Luck." "Yes, Seguchi-san!" She complied. "_Domo, _Seguchi-san..." "Sakano-san, I'm sorry, but this is very urgent." He then left the producer to stand, open-mouthed in the hall way alone.

* * *

**

**Tohma Seguchi arrived shortly upon the scene, pulling up in a black limo. Luckily, neither the police nor the fire department had arrived yet. He approached the side of Eiri's car in horror and acted like he had just come from it. The truck driver hadn't noticed him yet, but Ichigo had. "Oji-san!" 1 She ran towards him and upon reaching him, he picked her up slightly and swept her around. "Are you all right, little Blossom?" "I think so, Oji-san." "Good." "Oji-san, what am I going to do? I'll go to jail!" "No you won't. I'll take care of this, young one. Let me do the talking." He approached the garbage truck with his niece in tow. The driver saw him coming and walked towards him. "Are you all right, sir?" "Perfectly fine." Tohma began to take out his insurance. "I'm afraid I wasn't watching very well where she was going." He looked at the garbage truck. "I hope the damages were not severe."**

**The man was entirely fooled. The president smiled inside. _Perfect._ He looked over to the truck. "No, no damage done. I'll still need that insurance information." "Of course." He handed his information to the other. When all was done; information thoroughly exchanged, the driver agreed not to press charges oh behalf of the company, seeing as how there were no permanent damages. "My fault entirely, sir." Tohma smiled his easy going smile. The man nodded and got back in the truck and continued on his way.**

"**I hope you appreciate what I do for you, Ichigo..." Her oji-san said with a serious face. "I lied for you." **

"**I know..." She hung her head. "And I greatly appreiciate that, Oji-san."**

"**Good." He looked at the car. "Now let's get this in the garage."**

**She nodded.**

"**You know, Eiri-san, will find out sooner or later?"**

"**I know..."**

"**You will have to confess what you've done."**

"**I know." She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his coat. "_Takusan no arigatou_, Oji-san." 2 **

"**_Do itashimashite_." 3

* * *

**

**1 Oji-san: Uncle**

**2 _Takusan no arigatou_: Many thanks**

**3 _Do itashimashite_: You're welcome

* * *

**

**Next Chapter: Tou-san's Wrath

* * *

**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review onegai! **


	7. The Great Strawberry Accident Part 3

**A/N: Okay here it is…. huffs Gomen….**

**Thank you: puffin, Shos-lady, Soralover1, Notta Writer, Vera-sama, evil-pillow, and inumoon3.

* * *

**

**The Punishment (or) The Art of Haggling**

Ichigo had hid the car inside the garage and waited for Eiri Yuki to return from his meeting with his editor.

She entered the house, her oji-san trailing behind her. "Now, I really must go, little Blossom…" She nodded. "I understand." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and exited the house. She gulped sitting down on her family's ugly purple couch. _Tou-san is going to kill me……_She thought miserably. It was no secret that Ichigo and Shuichi were afraid of Eiri's temper. She rubbed her hands together, watched the door for a couple more seconds and then got up to get a glass of juice. She kept watching the front door, dreading the moment it would open. She jumped at the sound of a floorboard creaking. Ichi looked down. It was her own foot making the noise. "Get a grip, Ichi!" she muttered to herself, placing her glass on the counter. "You're just…" **SLAM! **"Damn…." Eiri Yuki came into the living room, cigarette in mouth looking at her with his sharp, gold eyes.

"You look guilty of something…" He spoke passed the stick.

Ichigo blanched.

"I-I I do….?"

She felt sick.

He was THAT good?

"What is it? Out with it?"

She squirmed in her seat.

"Ichigo?" His tone held warning.

She squirmed a bit more.

He crushed the cigarette in an ashtray. "Why do I have a feeling you did something you weren't supposed to do?"

"Ummm…"

"Ichi-honey, okaa-san's hooooome!" Shuichi Shindou hollered, running over to protect his young, looping his arms around her. Ichi breathed a sigh of relief. _Saved by the baka….._ She mentally thanked her uncle. _Oji-san must've sent word for him._

"What's going on?" Shuichi looked up innocent. "What, Yuki?" "There's something fishy going on and I don't like it!" Ichigo squirmed some more, watching and feeling as her parents did one of those Wild West showdowns. "It wasn't her fault! She didn't mean to-Oooops!" He slapped his hands over his mouth. "Ah Ha! So something did happen!" "Ummm…" His young lover began to laugh nervously. "Who-who said anything happened, Yuki?" He back up and her tou-san walked menacingly forward. "Something is NOT right. You wouldn't be home unless you were either pregnant or just plain sick. And we KNOW your neither one of those, so that means…." His gaze swept to their daughter. "She's the factor." "Wh-why would you say that, Yuki?" He laughed again. Yuki swung back to Shuichi. "There it is again. You ARE hiding something and you DO know something." "Well-um…" Her tou-san turned toward the garage. "No, Yuki don't!" Shuichi hollered.

"ICHIGO!"

Ichi winced. "I'm done for….." She buried her head against the couch, waiting for her sentence.

Eiri Yuki stormed into the livingrooom anger in his face. "Ichigo Uesugi!" She winced again. "Yuki, please!" Yuki turned to Shuichi. "You knew about this…?" "Well just for awhile…" "And we're talking why?" He motioned towards the garage. "The fender of my car is crunched!" She gulped. "WHY is the fender of my car crunched? Oh, and my windshield! WHY is that cracked?" "We-I…" "I'm waiting, young lady." He growled. "Well-I-uh… "Wai-ting…" He tapped his foot annoyed. "Your car sorta hit a garbage truck..." she whimpered. "Sort of?" He leaned down in his daughter's face. "What do you mean 'sort of'? Either something hits something or it doesn't. There's no median in an accident, Ichigo." "It-it did…" She inched away awaiting her punishment. "And your okaa-san knew about this…" "Yeah." "Who else?" His hands were now planted on his hips. "Ummm…Oji-san." She smiled. Yet at Yuki's dangerous glare she wiped the smile quickly off her lips. "This is NOT anything to smile about Ichigo Hana Shindou-Uesugi. You just damaged a very expensive foreign car." "really?" "yes." He began to pace. This she did not like. "And do you know what your punishment is going to be…"

"Yuki!"

He turned around. "What? Can't you see I'm busy, brat?"

"Yuki…Anata….We should talk this over…" he tugged at his lover's arm. "She has two parents after all."

"She's still getting grounded for a week."

"Yes, that's fine…but not until her birthday and the concert it over, Yuki."

"What? You're siding with her? Since when? How the hell do you expect her to learn if you always give her leniency?"

"Please, Yuki, please!" He hopped onto his lover, latching his legs around the other's waist. "Please oh please oh please! Wait till after the concert! After the concert! It's our baby's sixteenth birthday! It's special!" He began to whine and plead.

Ichi watched hoping her okaa-san's cute ways would seduce her tou-san into giving in. She then shivered at what she had thought. Never EVER did she want to hear the word seduce and her parents in the same sentence! Ech!

"Please oh please oh please, Yuki!"

"Fine!" He dropped his young lover. "After the concert! No latter!"

He turned to his daughter.

"After the concert, one week, no tv, no anime, no cell phone. No NOTHING. Understand?"

Ichi blanched.

"Yuki, don't you…"

"No! You got your damn wish…Now she has to pay…"

"Perhaps just the TV, all that rest of that stuff is pretty harsh…"

"No."

He walked off a slammed the door to his study.

Shuichi walked over then and took his daughter into his arms. "Sorry, honey. I tried my best."

"You did what you could." She snuggled.

HE hugged her back.

"Thanks..."

"That's what mommy is for, Ichi-chan…"

She laughed and thanked Kami for unusual blessings.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Aftermath**

**A/N: Since LTS is done now I have time to finish this and my other fics…So happy! Not that I didn't enjoy LTS, I did. Well hope you enjoyed this one! Please review!**


	8. The Great Strawberry Accident Part 4

**A/N: And so another story ends…About time!

* * *

**

**Aftermath **

"_So, folks…" Ichigo sighed, plopping down on her house stairs. "Here I stand…well sit technically…before you today… Telling my sad tale…" _

_She looked around for her friends. _

"_Hey! Where'd they go?" _

_She looked at a sign: See you….In a week…_

_Ichi laughed. "Yeah….The concerts over and I'm sort of up the lonely creek without a paddle. Pathetic huh? I guess that's what you get when you drive illegally. Grounded. In trouble. I'm very lucky it wasn't worse…" She scooched up onto the one of the steps. "ICHIGO!" She winced. "That'd be my tou-san…" "It's grounding time…" She nodded. "Like I said it could have been worse, I could have been killed , could have been jailed…I'm lucky to have my dear oji-san… And to meet an extra cute boy…Remember Seiya Asai." She flashed a slide show photo of him at the concert. "Gorgeous eyes, wouldn't you say?" "Ichigo!" "That would be my tou-san again…Don't be afraid…" "Who the HELL are you talking to you? You're grounded!" "Yes, Tou-san…" She sighed again. "Ichigo, go to you room!" She got up and started to head up the stairs. "You know…" The blonde looked over her shoulder. "When my parents discussed this…they said NOTHING about me staying inside the house. This is SO WACK!" _

"_Ichigo!"_

"_I'm going!" She grinned. "See ya, when I see you!"

* * *

_

**A/N: Another one I'm happy to finish! Review!**


	9. Return of Strawberry Pocky Girl!

**A/N: This is a requested sequel to my Pocky girl story. **

**Dedicated: Vera-Sama

* * *

**

"Ichigo!" Shuichi called out through the door of his fifteen year-old, the music coming from inside was deafening.

He banged on it again, still receiving no response from inside. Was she dead in there? Totally deaf! Shuichi started to fear the worst as he continued to bang on the door again. "I-CHI-GOOOOOO!" Her parent hollered at the top of his lungs. Still no response. He grabbed hold of the door knob and put his shoulder into it…

Stumbling over various objects when he realized that the door had not been locked after all. He giggled nervously to himself, suddenly feeling very stupid. "ICHIGO!" Shuichi hollered again and watched as daughter jammed to the music on her boom box—Bad Luck, he recognized—tossing her head from one side to the other, jumping up and down on her head, hair flailing. "Ichi-honey…could you uh…" Was her okaa-san's pitiful attempt to reach his daughter. He walked over to turn to boom box off when he stepped on something. He stepped back and found a box of….

"POCKY!" His daughter hollered, pulling a rock star maneuver as she vaulted from her bed atop her okaa-san, chocolate covered Pocky stick in the corner of her mouth.

He caught her, slightly slipping as she squealed.

The kid was TOTALLY HYPER!

_Damn it! Yuki's going to kill me….._

Actually she wasn't a kid anymore… More like a young lady, but still… Ichigo was totally sugarfied on Pocky; Yuki would point the blame in no one else's direction except him. He let out a yelp as she stepped on his foot, scooping the box from the ground. She swung her head around some more as she finished off one stick and proceeded to pop another in her mouth. The Bad Luck song ended and an American rock group came on; the Rolling Stones. They were Ichigo's favorite American band. She jumped back on to the bed and began to bounce once more, playing air guitar and singing a theme song to an American movie called Armageddon: _"I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep, I still miss you, babe, and I don't wanna to miss a thing!" _

Shuichi grimaced as she jumped up again, nearly hitting her sweet head on the ceiling.

"ICHI-HONEY!" He hollered once more. "Don't you think it's time you came down and-?"

His request was cut off as his daughter raised to volume a bit more.

That was an understatement of the year…

The raven-haired vocalist put his hands over his ears to block out the noise.

"Ummm…."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

Yuki appeared in the doorway with an angry look on his face.

"Oh…Yuki, you're home…" He giggled. "How was your-?"

Yuki thought was too busy watching their teenage daughter on an all out sugar high.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT POCKY?"

* * *

**A/N: TA DA! Well… Did you like it? Please Review!**

**Oh, and I know the lryics are from Aerosmith...But I can't seem to remember any RS songs, so forgive me.**


End file.
